The present invention relates to a serial dot printer with a movable carriage-carrying head wherein the head is capable of printing during each travel movement of the carriage in both directions, said carriage being displaced by an electric motor which rotates continuously in one direction.
In a known printer of a typing or word-processing computer, the carriage is moved for a relatively short distance with a harmonic motion generated by an element disposed eccentrically with respect to a drive shaft. That motion arrangement is generally bulky and cannot be used when the printer is to print graphics or alpha-numeric texts on a page, for which purpose the travel movement of the carriage becomes relatively long.
The technical problem of the present invention is that of providing an arrangment for displacing the carriage, which is simple and compact, being suitable for a serial printer which can be connected as an output device of a personal or home computer.